THIS HEART BELONGS TO YOU
by kyumin joyer ChoLee
Summary: Kyuhyun dan sungmin saling mencintai. Akan tetapi seseorang di masa lalu kyuhyun datang. " aku akan merebut nya dari mu Lee sungmin "/ " siapa yang akan kau pilih kyu? Aku atau dia? " / " aku .. ". / KYUMIN / YAOI /
1. Chapter 1

THIS HEART BELONGS TO YOU

Chapter : 1

Main cast :

Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun.

Other cast : ... masih di casting.

HAPPY READING !

.

.

.

" kyunie ... ". Seseorang yang merasa di panggil nama nya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Senyum mengembang di bibir tebal nya saat melihat seorang namja mungil berlari menuju ke arah nya. Namja mungil tersebut langsung memeluk tubuh namja yang di panggil nya kyunie tadi.

" kyunie aku merindukan mu ". Namja mungil yang di ketahui bernama Lee sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan berbicara dengan manja.

" kau pikir aku tidak merindukan mu sayang. Aku pun sangat merindukan mu sayang ". Kyuhyun namja tampan tersebut berbicara sambil mencium gemes hidung sungmin.

" ya ya ya ... apa tidak ada tempat lain lagi untuk bermesraan selain di koridor ". sela eunhyuk dengan sinis nya. Kyumin yang mendengar sindiran halus eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

" hyukie kapan kau datang ". Tanya sungmin.

" ini lah kalau orang sudah di landa mala rindu, maka jika bertemu tidak bahwa di dunia ini masih ada orang lain ". Eunhyuk menyilangkan tangan nya seolah menghakimi kyumin.

" kalian tau, aku hampir lumutan berdiri di sini. Dan lebih parah nya lagi aku harus menyaksikan adegan lovey dovey kalian, sungguh malang nasib ku " .sambung eunhyuk lagi.

" cih .. kalau kau ingin lewat, lewat saja. Mengapa kau harus bersusah payah mengencang kan urat leher mu hanya untuk berkata seperti itu, kalau kau iri bilang saja ". Kyuhyun berbicara dengan cuek nya.

PLETAK

" yaaa monyet, mengapa kau memukul ku ". Kyuhyun berteriak saat eunhyuk dengan sayang menghadiahi nya sebuah jitakan gratis.

" mungkin dengan memukul kepala mu, kau akan sadar bahwa semua orang memperhatikan kalian TUAN CHO ". Eunhyuk balas berteriak pada kyuhyun sambil menekan kan kata di setiap kalimat nya. Mendengar penuturan eunhyuk, sungmin sontak melohat sekitar dan memang benar ada nya. Hampir seluruh siswa – siswi melihat ke arah mereka. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sedang kan kyuhyun hanya membuang muka malas.

" aish ... ayo minnie kita ke kelas ". Eunhyuk langsung menyeret sungmin menuju kelas mereka.

" YAA ! mengapa kalian meninggalkan ku, aish Lee hyukjae awas saja kau ". Kyuhyun menggerutu sambil menyusul hyukmin.

" YAA ! mengapa kalian meninggalkan ku ". Kyuhyun bertanya sesampai nya di kelas.

" kau masih memiliki kaki untuk menyusul cho ". Eunhyuk berkata dengan tampang malas nya.

" ya ya ya ... mengapa kalian pagi – pagi sudah bertengkar ". Sungmin yang sudah jengah mendengar perdebatan yang menurut nya tidak penting langsung menyela.

" pagi semua. Apa yang kalian lakukan ". Tanya donghae yang baru datang ke kelas.

" tidak ada apa – apa donghae ". Jawab sungmin.

" apa kalian sudah mendengar bahwa hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru ". Tanya donghae.

" murid baru ". Tanya eunhyuk memastikan yang di balas anggukan oleh donghae.

" iya murid baru. Jangan bilang kalian belum mendengar nya. Kalian payah sekali ". Cibir donghae.

" yaaa .. siapa yang kau bilang payah Lee donghae ". Eunhyuk mendelik tidak suka saat mendengar cibiran donghae.

" kau tau dari mana donghae ". Tanya sungmin menengahi.

" kalian benar – benar belum mendengar nya ". Bukan nya menjawab donghae malah bertanya kembali.

" jika kami sudah tau, tidak mungkin kami bertanya donghae bodoh ". Balas eunhyuk sengit. Sedangkan donghae hanya menggaruk belakang kepala nya salah tingkah.

" aku mendengar para wanita bergosip di koridor ". Jelas donghae. " dan kata nya murid baru itu yeoja ".

" cih .. pantas saja kau bahagia ". Cibir kyuhyun. Sedangkan eunhyuk mendelik tidak suka. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua sahabat nya itu.

" siapa bilang aku bahagia, aku Cuma ingin memberi tahu kalian saja. Bukan begitu chagi ". Donghae mengelak sambil tersenyum pada eunhyuk kekasih nya, eunhyuk yang mendengar nya hanya mencebikkan bibir nya acuh.

" wajah mu yang membuktikan nya ikan ". Kata kyuhyun.

" mengapa kau selalu memperburuk keadaan evil, dan aku bukan ikan ". Donghae yang sudah merasakan aura yang tidak bersahabat dari kekasih nya langsung bersiap siaga, takut – takut kekasih nya mengamuk.

" masalah murid baru selesai. Lebih baik kita ke meja masing – masing sebentar lagi Kim seonsaengnim akan masuk ". Kata sungmin sambil menuju meja nya.

.

.

.

" selamat pagi ". Sapa Kim seonsaengnim.

" hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Baiklah perkenal kan nama mu ". Perintah Kim seonsaengnim kepada murid baru tersebut.

" annyeong haseyo. Kim haneul imnida. Mohon bantuan nya semua ". Murid baru yang di ketahui bernama haneul memperkenalkan diri nya.

**DEG**

**Sungmin pov.**

Oh Tuhan, apa aku tidak salah melihat. Benar kah itu dia, apa ini hanya mimpi, jika iya bangun kan aku tuhan. Dia kembali, orang itu kembali, kyunie aku takut. Mengapa dia harus kembali lagi. Apa yang kau rencanakan tuhan. Semoga tidak terjadi apa – apa setelah ini.

**Sungmin End**.

.

.

**Haneul pov.**

Hari ini aku melihay nya, sungguh aku ingin sekali memeluk nya. 3 tahun berpisah dengan nya, sungguh membuat ku rindu. Di benar – benar berubah, dia semakin tampan semakin membuat ku mencintai nya saja. Tapi mengapa kau tidak menatap ku, apa kau sudah melupakan ku. ? aku kembali untuk mu.

**Haneul End**.

" haneul ~ssi, silahkan mencari tempat duduk. Karna pelajaran saya akan di mulai ". Ujar Kim seonsaengnim. Haneul hanya mengangguk dan langsung menuju kursi kosong yang ada di pojok ruangan.

" chagiya kau kenapa ". Kyuhyun bertanya saat mendapati wajah kekasih nya yang tiba – tiba memucat.

" aahh .. gweanchana kyunie ". Sungmin menjawab dengan gugup nya.

" benar kau tidak apa – apa. Apa perlu kita ke UKS saja ".sungguh kyuhyun sangat khawatir.

" tidak perlu kyunie. Aku baik – baik saja. Sungguh ". Ujar sungmin sambil menyungging kan senyuman nya. Kyuhyun yang melihat senyum sungmin hanya mengangguk, walau tidak di pungkiri kyuhyun masih amat sangat mengkhawatir kan sungmin.

" baiklah. Jika ada yang sakit, bilang pada ku arraseo". Kyuhyun berkata sambil membelai rambut sungmin dengan sayang. Tak tau kah mereka sedari tadi mereka selalu di awasi oleh seseorang yang sekarang mengepal kan tangan nya melihat kemesraan kyumin.

.

.

.

TENG .. TENG ..

" pelajaran kita sampai kan di sini. Selamat pagi ". Kim seonsaengnim pun meninggalkan kelas. Seluruh murid berhambur keluar sesaat setelah seonsaengnim keluar dari kelas.

" minnie, ayo kita ke kantin ". Ajak eunhyuk seraya menghampiri meja kyumin.

" kau tidak mengajak ku chagi ? ". Rengek donghae, dan di balas dengusan oleh eunhyuk. Jangan bilang hyukie chagi masih marah dengan ku pikir donghae nelangsa.

" kyunie ayo kita ke kantin ". Ajak sungmin pada kyuhyun dan di balas anggukan oleh kyuhyun. Kyumin dan haehyuk akan bersiap keluar dari kelas sebelum suara seseorang menghentikan langkah mereka.

" permisi. Apa kalian ingin ke kantin ". Orang tersebut adalah haneul.

" Ne. Kami ingin ke kantin. Kenapa memang nya ". Eunhyuk berkata dengan ketus. Sungguh eunhyuk sudah tidak suka dengan haneul saat yeoja itu baru pertama kali memperkenalkan diri. Sedangkan sungmin hanya diam sambil meremas tangan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa tangan nya di genggam erat oleh sungmin hanya menatap wajah kekasih nya dengan bingung.

" wae chagi ". Kyuhyun bertanya seraya mengusap lembut wajah sungmin.

" kau kenapa min ". Tanya donghae. Sedangkan sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala nya.

" boleh aku ikut bersama kalian, aku tidak tau di mana letak kantin ". Haneul yang merasa di acuhkan kembali bersuara.

" oh. Tentu saja haneul~ssi". Jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.. haneul yang melihat senyuman kyuhyun, sontak mengembangkankan senyum nya, sungguh iya sangat gembira saat melihat kyuhyun tersenyum pada nya. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyuman itu lagi batin haneul. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Sesekali haneul melirik punggung kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya, tapi iya pun tidak suka saat melihat tautan tangan kyumin, membuat hati nya panas saja.

Sesampai di kantin sekolah, mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk yang hanya tersisa di pojok kantin tersebut.

" haneul~ssi, apa kau juga ingin duduk bersama kami ?! ". Eunhyuk bertanya sambil menatap haneul tajam. Haneul yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk.

" biarkan saja haneul~ssi duduk bersama kita hyukie ". Sungmin angkat bicara setelah sekian lama hanya diam. Eunhyuk hanya mendelik tidak suka saat sungmin dengan suka rela mempersilahkan haneul duduk bersama mereka. Eunhyuk pun langsung menduduk kan dirinya di kursi sebelah donghae.

" chagiya kau tunggu di sini. Biar aku dan donghae yang mengantri makanan nya ". Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

" eeeemmm ... kyuhyun~ssi ". Panggil haneul.

" Ne. Ada apa haneul~ssi ?". kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap haneul.

" boleh aku menitip makanan ku ?". Pinta haneul dengan menunduk malu. Sungmin yang mendengar hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan di bawah meja.

" mengapa kau tidak mengambil sendiri saja haneul~ssi ". Sela eunhyuk dengan ketus.

" mianhae, aku kan mengambil sendiri saja ".

" tidak usah haneul~ssi, biar aku sekalian yang mengambilkan makanan mu ". Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak enak dengan haneul langsung menyetujui permintaan nya.

" gomawo kyuhyun~ssi ". Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan bergegas mengantri makanan sebelum antriannya semakin panjang. Sepeninggal kyuhyun dan donghae, suasana di meja yang di duduki mereka senyap. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan baik itu sungmin maupun eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sibuk dengan ponsel yang ada di genggaman nya, sedang kan sungmin hanya memainkan jarinya di atas meja demi mengusir rasa bosan selama menunggu makanan mereka datang.

" haneul~ssi dari mana kau tau nama kyuhyun ? ". Eunhyuk bertanya sesaat dia baru menyadari haneul yang menyebut nama kyuhyun tadi.

" aaahh .. itu, aku hanya melihat nama Tag yang ada di baju kyuhyun~ssi ". haneul menjawab sambil meremas kedua tangan nya gugub. Iya benar – benar merutuki kebodohannya saat memanggil nama kyuhyun tadi. Sedangkan eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" minnie kau kenapa ?, mengapa dari tadi hanya diam. Tidak biasa nya ". Eunhyuk balik bertanya pada sungmin saat tidak mendapati sepatah katapun yang di ucapkan sungmin sedari tadi.

" aku sedang malas berbicara hari ini hyuk ". Jawab sungmin sambil melirik haneul dengan sinis. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terjadi sebelum kyuhyun dan donghae datang.

" chagi, ini makanan mu ". Donghae menyerahan nampan yang berisi makanan ke sukaan kekasih nya. Eunhyuk dengan cepat mengambil nampan tersebut dari tangan donghae dan langsung memakan nya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih pada donghae. Donghae hanya menggeleng maklum, beginilah jika kekasihnya sedang marah, pasti akan mendiamkan nya. Donghae pun duduk kembali di tempat nya semula di sebelah eunhyuk.

" chagiya ini makanan mu dan haneul~ssi ini makanan mu ". Kyuhyun menyerahkan nampan makanan pada haneul yang di terima dengan suka cita.

"chagiya apa kau sakit. Mengapa makanan mu hanya kau aduk – aduk saja ". Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengelus lembut pipi sungmin. haneul yang melihat interaksi kyumin mengenggam erat sendok yang berada di tangan nya.

" aku tidak apa – apa kyunie. Aku hanya tidak nafsu makan ". Sungmin menjawab sambil menggenggam lembut tangan kyuhyun yang berada di pipinya.

" sekarang buka mulut mu. Kau harus makan chagi ". Kyuhyun mengacungkan sendok berisi makanan nya ke depan mulut sungmin.

" aku bisa makan sendiri kyunie ". Tolak sungmin halus

" cepat buka mulut mu. Aku tidak menerima penolakan chagi, atau kau ingin aku menyuapi mu dengan bibir ku ". Goda kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengar godaan kyuhyun hanya merenggut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan dengan perlahan membuka mulut nya menerima suapan dari kyuhyun.

Haehyuk yang sudah biasa melihat dan menyaksikan kemesraan kyumin hanya acuh tak acuh, berberda hal nya dengan haneul yang sedari tadi sudah panas dingin menyaksikan kemesraan kyumin. Sepertinya aku salah jika menginginkan makan bersama mereka, seharus nya aku yang berada di posisi mu sekarang Lee sungmin, bukan kau. Sekarang nikmatilah bahagia mu sebelum aku mengambilnya batin haneul.

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah berakhir. Seluruh murid yang berada di kelas 3 senior high school sudah membubarkan diri menuju rumah mereka masing – masing. Haehyuk pun sudah berpamitan pada sungmin untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Kini kelas itu hanya tersisa haneul dan sungmin. sungmin yang sedang menunggu kyuhyun yang di panggil keruangan kepala sekolah hanya duduk melamun sambil menatap ke arah lapangan sepak bola yang luas, entah apa yang di fikirkan nya saat ini.

" aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan mu di sini ". Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya, dan betapa terkejut nya iya saat melihat haneul yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dan ikut menatap objek yang sedari tadi sungmin pandangi.

" Ya. Sungguh sangat kebetulan sekali ". Jawab sungmin acuh. Sebenarnya sungmin sangat malas jika harus berbicara dengan haneul.

" kau tau mengapa aku kembali ". Haneul bertanya seraya menatap wajah sungmin dari samping.

" aku tidak tau, dan aku rasa aku tidak berminat mengetahuinya haneul~ssi ". Jawab sungmin.

" kau masih sama seperti dulu Lee sungmin ". haneul berbicara di iringi tawa sinis nya. Ingin sekal sungmin merobek mulut yeoja itu.

" kau berbicara seolah kau benar – benar tau tentang diri ku ". Kata sungmin meremehkan.

" aku kembali ingin mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milik ku ". Bisik haneul

DEG

Wajah sungmin mengeras mendengar penuturan haneul. Sungmin mengepalkan tangan nya kuat hingga buku – buku jari kuku nya memutih.

" aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau sebut milik mu itu haneul~ssi ". Sungmin menjawab dengan wajah datar nya. " bukankah sedari dulu kau tidak pernah memiliki apapun ". Sungmin mengembangkan senyum mengejek pada haneul. Seketika wajah haneul memerah menahan amarah saat mendengar ejekan yang di layangakan sungmin pada nya.

" KAU ... "

"chagiya, mianhae aku terlalu lama ". Haneul yang berniat memaki sungmin sontak menelan ucapannya bulat – bulat saat mendengar suara kyuhyun.

" haneul~ssi, kau masih di sini ". Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi saat melihat haneul masih di kelas bersama sungmin.

" haneul~ssi menemani ku di sini kyu. Bukan kah dia teman yang baik ". Sungmin berkata dengan senyum manis nya seraya menatap haneul.

" oh. Gomawo haneul~ssi, kau mau menemani sungmin ".

" sama – sama kyuhyun~ssi. Aahh .. seperti nya aku harus pergi. Annyeong ". Setelah berpamitan haneul langsung melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kelas dengan tangan terkepal erat menahan kesal.

" maaf chagiya membuat mu menunggu lama, ayo kita pulang ". Kyumin pun meningglkan kelas tersebut dengan tangan yang saling bertaut erat, sesekali mereka bercanda di koridor kelas menuju parkiran mobil kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Haaayyy ... aku kembali dengan ff baru.

Semoga kalian berkenan membaca nya

Jangan lupa review nya, Nae sangat mengharap kan review dari reader sekalian.

Gomawo ... pay, pay*lambai tangan*.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS HEART BELONGS TO YOU

Chapter : 2

Main cast :

Lee sungmin, Cho kyuhyun.

Other cast : ... masih di casting.

HAPPY READING !

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Audi putih telihat berhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis namun terlihat mewah dengan dinding becat biru. Sungmin keluar dari mobil tersebut di ikuti kyuhyun di belakang.

" kyunie, apa kau ingin mampir dulu ". Sungmin bertanya sesaat setelah keluar dari mobil kyuhyun.

" sepertinya tidak chagi, aku langsung pulang saja ". Sungmin mengangguk saat mendengar jawaban dari kyuhyun.

" aku masuk dulu kyunie, hati – hati di jalan ". Sebelum sungmin memasuki pagar rumahnya, kyuhyun memegang lengannya memebuat sungmin kembali menoleh dan mengerut kan dahi dengan bingung.

" wae kyunie ? ". Sungmin bertanya dan menoleh menatap wajah tampan kyuhyun.

" aku akan menjemput mu malam ini ". Sungmin yang mendengar pun sontak tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Apa kyuhyun ingin mengajak ku berkencan, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkencan dengan kyunie sorak hati sungmin dengan gembira.

" Ne kyunie. Tapi, memang nya kita mau ke mana ?".

" itu rahasia chagi ". Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar penuturan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat bibir sungmin yang mengerucut dengan cepat mencium bibir itu singkat.

" iiiisss .. kyunie ". Sungmin memukul kecil lengan kyuhyun yang di balas kekehan ringan oleh kyuhyun.

" chaa .. aku pulang dulu chagi ".

CUUP

Kyuhyun mengecup kening sungmin lama. Demi menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang begitu besar untuk namja cantik nya, sungguh kyuhyun begitu mencintai namja cantik ini lebih dari apa pun. Sungmin memejamkan mata nya, meresapi kecupan yang di berikan kyuhyun di kening nya. Tidak perlu di tanya lagi seberapa kencang jantung nya berdetak saat ini, menerima perlakuan sayang dari kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun melepas kecupannya di kening sungmin dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil nya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sungmin setelah berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Sungmin terus memendang mobil kyuhyun hingga menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

Tidak berapa lama senyum bahagia mengembang di bibir nya, sungmin sangat sukabahkan amat sangat suka saat di perlakukan manis oleh kyuhyun. Dengan langkah riang dan dengan senyum yang sedari tadi tidak pernah lepas dari bibir bershape M nya, sungmin pun memasuki rumah sambil bersenandung kecil.

" eomma aku pulang ". Seru sungmin setelah memasuki rumah nya.

" eomma di dapur min ". Sungmin melangkah menuju dapur.

" kau baru pulang min ". Leeteuk eomma sungmin mengusap lembut rambut sungmin yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

" iyya eomma. Eomma memasak banyak sekali ". Sungmin bertanya saat melihat begitu banyak jenis makanan yang sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja.

" eomma hari ini memang sengaja memasak banyak min ". Jawab Leeteuk sambil menyusun piring – piring yang ada di meja. Sungmin mengerutkan alis nya bingung.

" perasaan hari ini bukan hari yang istimewa ". Gumam sungmin. Leeteuk yang mendengar gumaman sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut.

"hari ini appa mu pulang min, jadi eomma sengaja masak banyak ". Jawab Leeteuk yang sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat raut wajah bingung sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan.

" jeongmal. Appa pulang hari ini. Yeeee ... appa pulang ". Seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru, sungmin berteriak sambil menjunjung tinggi tangan nya.

" sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kau cepat ganti seragam mu ". Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan bergegas menuju kamar nya yang berada di lantai dua.

" anak itu ada – ada saja ". Leeteuk menggeleng melihat sungmin melompat – lompat kecil menuju kamarnya. Leeteuk pun kembali berkutat dengan masakannya.

.

.

**Mansion cho**.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah nya dengan langkah gontai. Sungguh, iyya sangat lelah menghadapi kegiatan nya hari ini di sekolah. Kyuhyun ingin cepat – cepat sampai ke kamarnya dan langsung berendam dengan air hangat, mungkin dengan begitu rasa lelah nya akan hilang.

" kau baru pulang kyu ?". kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya saat mendengar suara seruan eomma nya.

" iyya eomma ". Kyuhyun menjawab sambil berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

" istirahat lah. Jangan lupa ganti seragam mu ". Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab perintah eomma nya.

Sesampai di kamar, kyuhyun langsung merebah kan diri di kasur king size nya tanpa mengganti seragam nya seperti apa yang di perintah kan eomma nya. Terdengar helaan nafas kyuhyun.

" mengapa kau kembali ?". kyuhyun bergumam yang hanya di balas dentingan jarum jam.

KIM HANEUL

Satu nama yang sampai sekarang masih di ingat kyuhyun dengan baik. BOHONG, jika kyuhyun tidak mengenal haneul sama sekali. Saat pertama yeoja itu masuk dan memperkenal kan diri di depan kelas, kyuhyun sudah mengenali nya dengan baik. Iyya, hanya berpura – pura tidak mengenal yeoja itu, salah kan saja kebenciaan yang masih berserang di relung hatinya sampai saat ini. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuat nya sakit, sulit bernafas dan perlahan – lahan menumbuhkan rasa benci untuk yeoja itu.

" apa kau datang hanya ingin menambah rasa benci ku pada mu ".

" seharus nya kau tidak usah kembali lagi ". Kyuhyun memandang sebuah foto yang berisi dua namja dan satu yeoja dengan pandangan kosong.

" kyu. Cepat turun. Kita makan bersama ". Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar panggilan eomma nya dari balik pintu.

" iyya eomma. Sebentar lagi aku akan turun ". Dengan langkah yang sedikit di paksa kan, kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandi guna membersihkan tubuh nya.

.

.

.

" appa. Mana oleh – oleh untuk ku ". Sungmin bertanya sambil mengadah kan tangan nya.

" min, tidak baik makan sambil berbicara ". Tegur Leeteuk. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir imut mendengar teguran eomma nya.

" tidak ada oleh – oleh untuk mu chagi ". Kangin berbicara sambil terus memakan makanan nya.

" yaaaa ... appa, mengapa tidak ada ?. appa kan sudah berjanji pada ku ". Sungmin menghentak kan kaki nya pertanda kesal. Kangin hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan anak semata wayang nya yang bersikap seperti anak kecil. Leeteuk hanya mengeleng maklum, kangin memang sangat suka sekali menggoda sungmin yang kekanakan itu.

" habis kan makanan mu atau tidak ada oleh – oleh nya ". Sungmin yang mendengar ancaman kangin yang menurut nya sangat mengerikan dengan cepat memakan habis makanan yang ada di piring nya. Kangin kembali tertawa saat melihat cara makan sungmin yang berantakan.

" yeobo, jangan terus menggoda anak mu ". Nasihat Leeteuk pada suami nya. kangin hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar nasihat istri nya agar tidak menggoda anak nya lagi.

.

.

" appa. Mengapa appa cepat sekali pulang ?". sungmin beserta kedua orang tua nya saat ini sedang duduk di sofa keluarga, berbincang dengan hangat nya.

" kau tidak suka appa pulang chagi ". Kangin berkata dengan raut wajah sedih yang di buat – buat. Sungmin menggeleng saat melihat wajah sedih ayah nya.

" anniyo appa. Malahan minnie sangat senang appa pulang ". Sungmin memeluk kangin dengan sayang. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut menyaksikan kebersamaan anak dan suami nya.

" jarang – jarang appa ada di rumah dan berkumpul bersama ku dan eomma ". Kangin yang mendengar penuturan sungmin menatap sendu pucuk kepala anak semata wayang nya.

Kangin sadar, selama ini waktu nya hanya iya gunakan untuk memperluas perusahaan yang susah payah di bangun nya sedari dulu, hingga iya tidak menyadari anak dan istri nya kekurangan kasih sayang dan perhatian dari nya. Kangin merasa menjadi appa dan seorang suami yang buruk untuk keluarga nya. Leeteuk mengusap lengan kangin dengan lembut saat melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah suami yang selalu menemani nya selama ini. Kangin memandang wajah istri nya dengan sedih yang hanya di balas senyum menenangkan oleh Leeteuk.

" mianhae, appa akan lebih sering di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mu dan eomma ". Kangin memeluk tubuh sungmin dengan erat menyalurkan rasa sesal yang begitu amat dalam menumpuk di hati nya.

" jeongmal appa ". Sungmin memandang wajah tegas kangin. Kangin mengangguk dengan yakin dan kembali memeluk tubuh sungmin.

" appa menyayangi mu chagi ".

" minnie pun sangat menyayangi appa ". Leeteuk menitik kan air mata. Hatinya benar – benar menghangat melihat anak dan suami nya berkumpul saat ini.

" omona. Aku belum bersiap – siap. Eomma, appa aku ke kamar dulu ". Dengan tergesa – gesa sungmin melangkah menuju kamar nya.

" ada apa chagi ?". Leeteuk yang melihat sikap aneh sungmin sontak bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

" kyunie akan menjemput ku eomma. Aish, padahal aku belum bersiap – siap ". Dengan masih berlari menapaki anak tangga, sungmin menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak agar Leeteuk mendengar.

" anak itu membuat panik saja ". Leeteuk dan kangin pun tertawa, anak mereka itu benar – benar kekanakan sekali. Leeteuk dan kangin paham betul jika kyuhyun berkunjung ke rumah mereka, sungmin pasti akan kalang kabut menyiap kan semua nya. Sungguh berlebihan.

.

.

**TING ... TONG**.

" itu pati kyuhyun ". Leeteuk berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka nya dengan perlahan.

" annyeong eomma ". Kyuhyun mencuim pipi Leeteuk. Jangan heran, ini memang kebiasaan kyuhyun. Leeteuk pun tidak mempermasalah kan nya sam sekali.

" kyu. Ayo masuk ". Leeteuk membuka lebar pintu mempersilah kan kyuhyun masuk.

" annyeong appa ". Tanpa di persilahkan duduk, kyuhyun langsung menduduk kan diri nya di sofa single yang ada di ruangan itu, benar – benar tidak sopan.

" aahh kyu. Minnie masih di atas kyu ". Ujar kangin.

" iya appa ". Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

" kau ingin minum apa kyu ?". seru Leeteuk dari arah dapur.

" jus saja eomma ". Selama menunggu sungmi, kyuhyun dan kangin pun berbincang – bincang seputar sekolah kyumin. Terkadang mereka tertawa saat ada hal – hal lucu yang di ceritakan kyuhyun.

TAP .. TAP .. TAP.

Suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan keramik tangga memebuat kyuhyun menoleh menatap seorang namja mungil yang sedikit berlari menuruni tangga.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat penampilan sungmin. celana jeans selutut di padu switter merah muda yang membungkus tubuh mungil sungmin dan jangan lupakan sepatu kest berwarna senada dengan switter nya, tas selempang kecil yang menggantung indah di bahu sungmin. rasa nya kyuhyun tidak ingin melepas tatapan mata nya dari mahluk indah yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju arah nya.

" kyunie kau sudah datang ". Bagai di tampar untuk sadar dari fantasi indah nya, kyuhyun cepat – cepat mengangguk. Kangin yang sedang membaca koran, mengulum senyum melihat wajah bodoh kyuhyun saat menatap sungmin.

" kalian sudah ingin pergi ". Leeteuk datang dari dapur membawa nampan berisi minuman.

" iya eomma ". Jawab kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk mengerti dan beralih duduk di samping kangin setelah meletak kan minuman di atas meja.

" kalian ingin pergi ke mana ". Kangin menutup koran yang sedari tadi di baca nya dan beralih menatap kyumin.

" entahlah appa. Kyunie tidak memberitahu ku. Dia ingin menculik ku appa ". Sontak semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar gerutuan sungmin.

" bagaimana di sebut menculik. Sedang kan kau juga mau aku culik ". Sungmin mendelik sebel ke arah kyuhyun.

" apa kita jadi pergi ". Tanya sungmin.

" kau sudah tidak sabar rupa nya ". Kyuhyun mengerling nakal, yang di balas pelototan mata menggemas kan oleh sungmin.

" eomma, appa. Kami pergi dulu ".

" iyya hati – hati kyu. Dan jangan pulang terlalu larut malam ". Kyumin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

" mengapa sedari tadi kau senyum – senyum Cho ". Sungmin sudah jengah melihat kyuhyun yang sedari keluar dari rumah nya sudah tersenyum aneh.

" kau mengemaskan chagi ". Kyuhyun menjawab masih dengan fokus pandang ke arah jalanan

BLUSS ~~

Wajah sungmin seketika memerah saat mendengar pujian kyuhyun. Sungmin lebih memilih melihat pemandangan dari balik kaca mobil kyuhyun demi menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah nya agar kyuhyun tidak melihat. Sungguh, sungmin malu sekali, walaupun sudah berpacaran lama dengan kyuhyun tapi jika kyuhyun memuji nya pasti wajah nya akan merona malu. Sepeti gadis remaja saja pikir sungmin.

Sungmin teringat sesuatu dan kembali menoleh ke arah kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengemudi.

" kyunie, sebenar nya kita mau ke mana ". Sedari tadi sungmin sudah menyimpan tanda tanya besar di kepala nya, kemana kyuhyun membawa ku.

" nanti kau juga akan tau chagi ". Kyuhyun menjawab seraya membelai rambut sungmin. sungmin kembali cemberut saat lagi – lagi kyuhyun hanya memberi menjawab yang sama.

" iiiisss .. kyunie menyebalkan ". Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutuan kekasih nya.

Tidak berapa lama audi putih yang di tumpangi kyumin berhenti. Sungmin membulatkan mata nya lebar saat membaca tulisan "LOTTER WORLD ". Sungmin tidak menyangka kyuhyun akan membawa diri nya ke tempat ini. Karna memang ini baru pertama kali sungmin dan kyuhyun ke lotter world.

" kyunie, lotter world ". Sungmin bertanya pada kyuhyun setelah mereka keluar dari mobil. Sungmin hanya ingin memastikan ini bukan mimpi.

" iya chagi. Kita akan bermain sepuas nya di sini ". Kyuhyun menjawab seraya membimbing langkah sungmin memasuki arena barmain tersebut. Mata sungmin berbinar menyaksikan begitu banyak wahana permainan yang begitu menarik perhatian.

" benar kah kita akan bermain sepuasnya kyunie ". Sungmin bertanya sambil menatap mata kyuhyun.

" iya chagiya, sepuasnya ". Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat wajah berseri sungmin. tidak salah aku membawa nya ke tempat ini batin kyuhyun bahagia.

" kyunie, aku ingin ikut yang itu ". Kyuhyun mengarah kan mata nya menuju objek yang di tunjuk sungmin.

" Rolling X – train. Apa kau yakin chagi ". Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat wahana yang di tunjuk sungmin. hey, apa kekasih imut nya tau, itu wahana yang lumayan ekstrim.

" iya kyunie. Aku ingin ikut itu ". Sungmin merengek sambil mengguncangkan lengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, pikir kyuhyun. Kyumin pun mengantri tiket untuk bisa masuk ke wahana tersebut.

Betapa sungmin sangat bahagia saat in di tambah lagi iya akan mengikuti wahana yang sedari dulu sangat ingin iya ikuti, tetapi appa nya selalu melarang, dan sekarang iya bisa merasakan nya bersama kyuhyun. Kyumin sudah siap duduk di tempat nya, dan sudah mengenakan pengaman wahana tersebut.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping tepat ke wajah kekasih nya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti merekah kan bibir nya. Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum, melihat senyum sungmin.

Rolling x – train itu pun berjalan, di awal memang pelan, tidak berapa lama rolling x – train itu pun berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Semua yang ada di sana berteriak saat rolling x – train itu melaju dengan kencang nya, tidak terkecuali dengan sungmin.

" kyunie hiks .. aku takut ". Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan kyuhyun . kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin menangis menjadi panik.

" tenang chagi. Ada aku di sini ". Kyuhyun menenang kan sungmin sambil balas mengerat akn genggaman tangan mereka, memberi tahu sungmin bahwa iya ada di samping kekasih nya itu. Sungmin menutup mata nya erat – erat dan berteriak saat wahana itu menurun tajam.

" kyunie hiks .. aku mau turun. Aku mau turun kyunie hiks ... ". Sungmin kembali menangis. Demi dewi fortuna, sungmin benar – benar takut untuk sekedar membuka mata nya pun sungguh iya tak sanggup.

" sebentar lagi kita akan turun chagi, sabar yaa ". Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap tenang. Kyuhyun pun ikut panik jika melihat kondisi kekasih nya yang sangat mengenas kan.

Dengan air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir dan jangan lupakan bibir yang sudah memucat dan badan yang sedari tadi menggigil takut.

.

.

Tidak berapa lama wahana itu pun berhenti berputar. Para penikmat wahana tersebut langsung turun. Sedang kan sungmin masih menutup mata nya. Kyuhyun melepas pengaman yang terpasang di tubuh nya dan di tubuh kekasih nya. Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh kyuhyun sesaat setelah kyuhyun melepas pengaman di tubuh sungmin. kyuhyun pun balas mengerat kan dekapan nya, menyalur kan rasa aman untuk sungmin.

" tidak apa – apa, ada aku di sini chagi. Sekarang, ayo kita turun ". Sungmin menggeleng kan kepala nya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas maklum.

" apa kau ingin kita tetap di sini, dan kembali berputar seperti tadi ". Sontak sungmin berteriak saat mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi sungmin.

" ayo kita turun ". Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun menuntun sungmin turun dari wahana tersebut, dengan sungmin yang masih berada di pelukan nya.

Kyuhyun menduduk kan sungmin di sebuah kursi yang masih berada di daerah wahana tersebut.

" hey chagi, buka mata mu ". Sungmin menggeleng dan makin melesak kan kepala nya ke dada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin lembut.

" tidak apa, buka mata mu ". Dengan gerakan lembut kyuhyun merenggang kan pelukan sungmin dan mendongak kan kepala nya. Sungmin hanya menurut dan mendongak, menatap mata teduh kyuhyun yang sedang menatap nya lembut.

" kyunie, aku takut ". Isak sungmin. dalam sesaat, air mata nya kembali mengalir. Dengan perlahan kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin. sesekali mengulum bibir itu dengan lembut. Sungmin hanya bisa memejam kan mata, saat bibir kyuhyun dengan insten mengulum bibir nya. Saat di rasa isakan sungmin sudah mereda, dengan perlahan kyuhyun melepas kan pagutan nya di bibir sungmin. dengan lembut kyuhyun menyeka sisa air mata sungmin. sungmin memejam kan mata nya, saat tangan besar kyuhyun membelai lembut ke dua pipi nya.

" jangan menangis, semua baik – baik saja. Ada aku di sini ". Kyuhyun menarik sungmin ke dalam pelukan nya, memeluk sungmin dengan perlindungan penuh. Sungmin yang mendengar nada menenang kan dari kyuhyun mulai menampak kan senyum tipis. Iya benar – benar beruntung memiliki kyuhyun.

" aku tidak mau ikut permainan itu lagi ". Sungmin berbicara sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya.

" siapa suruh kau sok hebat ". Ejek kyuhyun seraya menyentil kening sungmin.

" iiss .. kyunie ". Sungmin memukul kecil dada kyuhyun. " aku kan hanya ingin mencoba saja. Aku kira itu menyenangkan, tapi nyata nya itu mengerikan ". Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan polos kekasih nya.

" apa kau mau gulali chagiya ". Tanya kyuhyun.

" gulali. Mau, mau kyunie ". Jawab sungmin semangat. Hey sungmin kemana pergi nya rasa takut mu tadi. Kyuhyun mengecup hidung mancung sungmin dengan gemes.

" ayo ". Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan sungmin menuju penjual gulali yang adadi seberang tempat duduk mereka.

.

.

Sambil memakan gulali, kyumin berjalan melihat wahana – wahana permainan yang ada di sana. Sebenar nya kyuhyun sudah mengajak sungmin untuk mengikuti wahana yang ada di sana. Tetapi sungmin selalu menolak nya, seperti nya sungmin mengalami trauma wahana. Jadi di sinilah mereka, duduk di taman yang ada di daerah lotter world.

" kyunie, setelah ini kita ke mana ". Sungmin bertanya sambil memakan gulali yang ada di tangan nya.

" makan mu berantakan sekali ". Kyuhyun menyeka remahan gulali yang ada di sudut bibir sungmin.

" kau mau nya ke mana ". Tanya kyuhyun.

" bagaimana kalau ke sungai han saja ". Usul sungmin.

" baik lah, ayo ". Kyumin pun berjalan menuju arah parkiran mobil kyuhyun.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka duduk – duduk di cap mobil sambil menikmati indah nya sungai han. Tidak hanya kyumin, banyak pula pasangan yang datang, entah itu berkencan atau hanya mengobrol saja.

Kyuhyun sengaja mencari tempat sepi agar mereka leluasa bermesraan.

" sungai han indah sekali. Berkilau ". Sungmin menatap air – air yang berkilau terkena sinar bulan.

" iya, indah sekali ". Balas kyuhyun sambil mengerat kan pelukan nya di pinggang ramping sungmin. posisi kyumin saat ini, kyuhyun memeluk sungmin dari belakang dengan sungmin yag duduk di antara ke dua kaki kyuhyun.

Tidak ada pembicaraan setelah nya, baik sungmin maupun kyuhyun lebih memilih menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Sungmin menyandar kan kepala nya ke dada kyuhyun.

" kyunie. Apa kau bahagia bersama ku ". Tanya sungmin memecah keheningan.

" mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu chagi. Tentu saja aku bahagia, sangat amat bahagia ". Sesungguh nya kyuhyun kurang suka dengan pertanyaan sungmin. apa perlu di jelas kan lagi seberapa bahagia nya iya karna memiliki sungmin. sungmin adalah segala nya untuk kyuhyun. Jadi mana mungkin iya tidak bahagia.

" tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Aku pun sangat bahagia bersama kyunie, jangan pernah tinggal kan aku kyunie. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu ". Terselip nada ketakutan dari perkataan yang di ucapkan sungmin. kyuhyun bukan tidak menyadari nya, hanya saja iya lebih memilih diam.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan setelah itu. Hanya terdengar suara ombak yang bergelombang. Sungmin lebih memilih menyaman kan diri dalam pelukan kyuhyun.

" chagi lebih baik kita pulang saja. Suhu malam tidak baik untuk mu '. Sungmin hanya menurut saat kyuhyun menurun kan diri nya dari atas cap mobil.

Mereka pun meninggal kan sungai han saksi dari curhatan hati mereka masing – masing.

" masuk lah, besok akan ku jemput, kita ke sekolah bersama ". Kyuhyun mengantar kan sungmin sampai di depan pintu rumah.

" iya kyunie. Aku masuk. Kau hati – hati di jalan ". Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Sungmin pun memasuki rumah nya. Setelah memastikan sungmin sudah masuk, kyuhyun pun bergegas pulang menuju rumah nya.

.

.

.

Aku benar – benar minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update, aku banyak tugas, jadi kurang waktu buat ngetik nhy ff. Semoga masih ada yang berminat membaca ff aku yang abal – abal ini. Aku juga mau ngucapin banyak2 terima kasih buat yang udah review chap kemarin, masukan nya sangat berarti buat aku. Semoga enggak bosen baca nya ya. Aku akan berusaha memberi kan yang terbaik bagi para pembaca.

Jangan lupa review.

Gomawo.


End file.
